


Birthday Surprises

by KinkySin (AkaashisDemon)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Lace, Lace Panties, Light Bondage, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Safe Sane and Consensual, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaashisDemon/pseuds/KinkySin
Summary: Akaashi had to plan something special for Oikawa's special day.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 19





	Birthday Surprises

Oikawa had been sent to the store for a long list of items around the house. He was on his way home when his thoughts finally consumed him. 

'Did I do something wrong? Did he forget about it? I know I can be annoying at times, but he's never forgotten my birthday before...'

He made it home after about ten minutes. With groceries on each arm, Oikawa reached his and Akaashi's home. After a few moments of fiddling with the keys, he managed to open the door.

When the door finally opened for him, all the lights were off. Five candles were lit on the dining room table, however. The soft sound of rustling fabric caught his ears, drawing his attention to the opening of the hallway.

There stood his boyfriend with a smirk on his face and arms crossed. Graced in one of Oikawa's favorite jerseys and knee-high socks. With a gulp, Oikawa gently placed the groceries on the floor.

"Tooru-Kun~, you made it back." Oikawa's eyes never closed and never left his stunning boyfriend. 

"I did." His eyes shifted to the table with the candles only briefly. "All this for me?" He watched as his lover approached. 

Akaashi added a generous swing to his hips as he approached Oikawa. He placed his hands on Oikawa's chest before sliding them up to his shoulders then down his arms. Oikawa allowed his eyes to drift down to Akaashi's thighs. Though he wasn't much larger than Akaashi, his jerseys still managed to go nearly halfway down Akaashi's thighs before stopping.

The white knee-highs Akaashi wore had lace trim on the top above his knees. They were Oikawa's favorite on him. 

Akaashi took Oikawa's hand before answering. "Well it is your birthday, isn't it, Tooru?" Oikawa blinked at the blunt answer but didn't respond as Akaashi led him to one chair at the table. Gently coaxing Oikawa to sit down before Akaashi settled himself sideways on Oikawa's lap. "I managed to fix your favorite for tonight. So allow me to feed you, Birthday Boy."

Oikawa was obedient for the first few bites due to still being in slight shock. But when Akaashi turned away to get another bite of food for Oikawa, he couldn't help but wrap his arms around Akaashi's torso. He buried his head in Akaashi's nape. His lips connecting with Akaashi's skin.

"You know, Keiji." Oikawa pushed the jersey further down Akaashi's shoulder. Trailing kisses before pausing to continue. "As wonderful as the food is," Oikawa moved to leave a kiss at Akaashi's ear. "I feel like the desert would be much tastier right now."

Akaashi places the fork down that held the next bite for Oikawa. "Skipping this meal after I worked so hard on it?" Oikawa looked at Akaashi guiltily through his lashes. Akaashi turned around to straddle Oikawa's lap. "I guess I could let it pass this time." He said with a smirk before wrapping his arms around Oikawa's neck. "Since it's such a special occasion."

Oikawa grinned at his boyfriend before kissing him right on the lips. It was as if a switch had been flipped the moment their lips met. They couldn't get close enough. Akaashi pushing himself more and more against Oikawa, while Oikawa pulled him as close as he could. Their lips connecting, detaching, and reconnecting repeatedly. Oikawa pushed the chair away from the table so it was a more comfortable distance.

The jersey Akaashi wore had pushed up to where it was just covering everything... barely. Oikawa's hands roamed as they kissed causing his erection to harden more and more. Hands traveled up Akaashi's back before trailing back down and onto the now bare and exposed thighs. Oikawa pulled away from the kiss to speak.

Through labored breathing, he said, "No briefs..." He could feel himself growing harder than previously. "Does that mean you aren't wearing-" Akaashi cut him off with his lips. It was such a passionate kiss that it made Oikawa's head spin.

"If you wanna know what I'm wearing, "Akaashi leaned towards Oikawa's ear and continued in a whisper. "Then you'll have to find out without asking."

Akaashi rolled his hips against the hard member below him. Oikawa threw his head back with a moan. Akaashi knew he was getting just as excited as his lover, but before he allowed it to continue to where he knew it would go, he had something he wanted to do first. Just for Oikawa's birthday. 

Akaashi pressed his lips firmly against Oikawa's. With this as a large distraction, he undid Oikawa's belt and pulled it out of the belt loops. Oikawa didn't think too much of Akaashi pulling his hands away from him until they were behind the chair. Oikawa's eyes snapped open and he pulled away from the kiss. He was about to struggle until Akaashi's lips met his throat. 

As he threw his head back once again with a moan, Akaashi quickly used the belt to tie Oikawa's hands behind the chair. He pulled away and placed his hands on Oikawa's chest, admiring the view before him.

Oikawa sat underneath him panting and extremely hard. Akaashi could see the questioning look in Oikawa's eyes. But Akaashi simply smiled lovingly before standing up. "Since this is your birthday, I've decided to do something a little different than we usually do."

Akaashi walked behind the chair his lover now sat tied up in. Akaashi placed his on Oikawa's shoulders before running his hands down to the fist button on Oikawa's shirt. Suddenly, Akaashi was extremely thankful for what Oikawa had chosen to wear to the store. The button-up shirt would definitely make things easier on Akaashi. 

Akaashi unbuttoned Oikawa's shirt slowly, as his lips went to work on Oikawa's neck. Throughout this process, Oikawa moaned slightly and tilted his head to the left as Akaashi's lips found and marked up his sweet spot on the rights side. Oikawa struggled against the belt tied around his wrists.

'God, the things Keiji does to me. Damn... I want to fuck him so bad. Ugh. He's taking his time with me. God... What exactly does he have planned for me tonight?'

Once Akaashi had the shirt fully unbuttoned, he walked back around in front of Oikawa and knelt down. Oikawa's eyes laser-focused on Akaashi as he knelt in front of him. Akaashi began kissing on Oikawa's abs. His eyes closed at the feeling of Akaashi's lips on the skin of his toned stomach. The sound of Oikawa's zipper being undone was soft and barely audible.

What finally made Oikawa's eyes snap open was the feeling of Akaashi's hands releasing his member from his briefs. "Keiji, what are you- AAGH!" Akaashi had successfully managed to cause the loudest moan yet to leave Oikawa by deep-throating his entire length. 

"Keiji- Agh- Fuck!" Akaashi bobbed his head skillfully causing Oikawa to struggle even more against the restraint and even attempt to buck his hip once before Akaashi held his hips firmly in place. No matter how small Akaashi appeared or how menial a job he seemed to have, his strength always surprised Oikawa. Oikawa's moans were loud and practically constant thanks to Akaashi's beautiful and skilled mouth.

"Keiji, I'm gonna- Fuck! Aaaah! I'm so close. Fuck!" Akaashi hadn't needed Oikawa's warning. Even though he rarely gave Oikawa a blowjob - since Oikawa was always so ready to just have his way with Akaashi– repeatedly– he still knew just how to tell when his lover was close.

"AAAAGGGHHHH!" Oikawa met his first release of the night. Akaashi swallowed and continued to bob and even used his hand to help finish Oikawa off. After making sure he had licked his lips of every last drop of semen, Akaashi smashed his lips against the panting lips of Oikawa.

The passion in the kiss hadn't been depleted at all since the start. After a moment, when akaashi pulled away, he noticed Oikawa was already hard again. "Ready for your next gift already, Tooru?" He giggled before leaving the room momentarily.

"Keiji? Keiji, what are you-" Oikawa cut himself off when he saw Akaashi return with a bottle of lube in his hand. He gulped as he fought with the restraints for the umpteenth time that night. His member already reaching the hardness it had before Akaashi had used his glorious lips on his member. "Keiji, are you going to let me go now?" 

Oikawa's pants were still on but his member was on full display. His shirt fully unbuttoned but hanging haphazardly on his shoulders. It was a sight Akaashi was fully appreciating. "Not yet, Tooru. We are just getting started."

Akaashi walked over to the table and grabbed the food before placing down the bottle of lube. He placed the food in the kitchen before returning and placing himself on the table in front of Oikawa. He spread his legs placing his feet on either side of Oikawa's thighs.

Oikawa finally caught sight of what underwear Akaashi wore. It was the pair of red lace underwear Oikawa had gifted Akaashi as a gag gift for Akaashi's birthday 5 years ago. It had been nearly a year before they got together. Of course, Oikawa had really and truly wanted to see Akaashi in them but he swore Akaashi would have trashed them that day. To see them now, well, to say Oikawa was only a little moved and extremely turned on was an understatement of a lifetime.

"You-" Oikawa took a deep breath and gulped. "You kept them."

Akaashi smirked as he grabbed the lube off the table. "They were a perfect fit. And honestly, I figured a special enough occasion would come up eventually to get some use out of them so... I was most surprised you got the size right, actually." Oikawa gulped as Akaashi readjusted the jersey he wore before opening the lube.

Akaashi's member was in full view causing Oikawa to forget that they were talking. The red lace showed the member off beautifully as it struggled against the fabric. It was red and obviously wanting attention. How Akaashi could stand it was beyond Oikawa's understanding. After all, Oikawa's own member stood at attention extremely red from all the neediness, and all Oikawa wanted to do was offer it some release by having his way with Akaashi and showing some attention to Akaashi's own member.

Akaashi took Oikawa's silence as a perfect opportunity to begin his show. He got off the table before turning around and leaning on it. He made sure his ass was on perfect display. He put some lube on two of his fingers before pulling the red lace away revealing his tight hole begging to be used. He slid both fingers in with a moan. Oikawa groaned at the sight before him.

His boyfriend starting to stretch himself in front of him. Oikawa bit his lip and struggled against the belt yet again before another moan from Akaashi caught his attention. Akaashi had started scissoring himself. Oikawa watched in a slightly mesmerized state. Akaashi was beautiful in front of him. 

"Oh, Tooru~." The moan cause Oikawa's member to twitch in further need.

"Keiji, please stop teasing me. Let me go, so I can help you feel even better." Oikawa's voice came out strained as Akaashi added a third finger moaning even louder. 

"Not yet, Tooru. Ugggghhhh! I still haven't- Aaaaah! Finished my gifts- Auuh! For you. Oh fuck, Tooru!" With every moan that left Akaashi's lips, Oikawa groaned as his length became harder or twitched more. Akaashi was driving him mad with desire.

Finally, Akaashi spoke without a moan, "I think that should be enough." He was panting. Oikawa watched as Akaashi turned around and grabbed a condom rolling it onto Oikawa's length. The friction alone caused a long growl to leave Oikawa's throat. Finally, after the condom was in place and lubed up, Akaashi began to straddle Oikawa's lap. Akaashi lowered himself down onto Oikawa's length. Both let out low but loud moans as Akaashi did so. Akaashi used Oikawa's shoulders to balance himself until he was fully situated.

Oikawa wanted to touch his boyfriend so bad but the belt was still tight on his wrists. Not too tight of course, but still tight enough he couldn't get free. 

Akaashi placed his feet on Oikawa's knees to help him ride the member in his ass properly. The jersey Akaashi wore hid everything from Oikawa's view, but he could feel Akaashi tightness sucking him back in every time Akaashi lifted himself up. Their moans melded until Akaashi was a trembling mess riding Oikawa. 

Oikawa had been struggling against the belt the entire time until suddenly it was no longer there. Akaashi was a mess on top of Oikawa, but he knew he needed Oikawa free to finish. So he released his lover's hands.

Oikawa's hands immediately gripped Akaashi's ass as their lips melded together. Oikawa lifted him up before taking them to the couch. Akaashi somehow still managed to bounce on Oikawa's member the whole time. Oikawa laid Akaashi down on the couch before lifting Akaashi's right legs over his left shoulder.

Oikawa's jersey slid down to the pool at Akaashi's chest. Oikawa began thrusting. The red lace underwear still pulled to the side brushing Oikawa's dick with every sharp thrust. He still had his pants and underwear on, but it didn't matter this time. Akaashi had driven him into a frenzy with the belt and the teasing. Not to mention that blowjob.

Within minutes both of them came together. Oikawa rested his forehead on Akaashi's. It was the first time in a while that they had gotten this worked up. They stayed where they were. Just enjoying the feelings around them. At least... Until Oikawa felt Akaashi's walls tighten around him. 

With a smirk, Oikawa said, "Someone ready for round two?"

Akaashi threw his arms around Oikawa and with a kiss replied. "With you?" Another kiss. "Absolutely~."

Oikawa pulled out of Akaashi, ditched his clothes, and put on a clean condom. Akaashi went to remove clothes as well, but Oikawa stopped him. "Keep the lace underwear on. It looks really good on you." He said with a wink allowing Akaashi to get rid of the jersey before they started a second round that led to a few more throughout the night.


End file.
